Karena Inaho tidak pernah tahu
by Hanyo4
Summary: [Drabble] Inaho tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Slaine. [InaSure]


Hubungan sepasang kekasih, memang tak selamanya harus diisi dengan momen manis. Terkadang, mereka bertengkar, saling memaki, tanpa ada yang mau mengalah.

Sama halnya dengan Inaho dan Slaine sekarang ini.

Sejak kemarin, mereka tak lagi saling melemparkan ucapan mesra, ataupun pujian. Yang ada hanyalah hinaan dan sindiran.

Lemrina, Asseylum, dan Rayet bahkan merasa pedih begitu mendengar pertengkaran dua sejoli itu.

Sesekali, Harklight berperan sebagai pihak ketiga, namun sama sekali tidak menghasilkan apapun. Keduanya terus-terusan bertengkar, hingga suatu hari Slaine berkata, " _Aku lelah Orenjii. Mari kita akhiri hubungan ini."_

Inaho pun menyetujuinya.

Hari itu mereka berpisah.

Seminggu kemudian, Slaine menghilang dari hidupnya.

.

.

 **Karena Inaho tidak pernah tahu**

 **© Hanyo4**

 **Aldnoah Zero © Project A/Z, Olympus Knights, A-1 Pictures, Gen Urobuchi, Katsuhiko Takayama.**

 **Warn : Drabble, Typo(s), mellow, Sho-Ai, niatnya mau angst tapi gagal, OOC bgt seriusan**

.

.

Inaho sama sekali tidak terkejut ketika mendengar kabar bahwa Slaine—berserta keluarganya, pindah ke luar kota secara tiba-tiba.

Mungkin tidak tiba-tiba. Mungkin selama ini Slaine ingin mengatakan hal tersebut, namun tidak menemukan waktu yang tepat. Karena setiap kali mereka berbicara, emosilah yang menang.

Seminggu setelah Slaine pergi, Inaho menjalani harinya sama seperti biasanya. Asseylum sempat menanyakan keadaannya, apakah ia baik-baik saja, dan Inaho malah bertanya balik, " _kenapa aku harus tidak baik-baik saja?"_

Asseylum terperanjat. Tak percaya kalau Kaizuka Inaho yang ia kenal bisa setega itu. Ia memilih untuk meninggalkan Inaho dengan kesibukannya.

Sementara, Lemrina bahkan tak sudi lagi bertatap muka dengan Inaho. Lemrina menganggap bahwa Inaho lah penyebab Slaine pergi. Inaho seharusnya mengejar Slaine, memintanya untuk kembali. Tapi Inaho tidak pernah melakukannya.

Lemrina membenci Inaho.

.

.

Waktu demi waktu berlalu.

Kini rasa rindu dengan kurang ajarnya menyusup masuk ke dalam relung hati Inaho. Kadang dalam mimpi, ia bertemu dengan Slaine. Slaine yang hanya menjadi ilusinya.

Ia mengenang masa lalu mereka dengan mengingat-ingat kenangan apa yang pernah mereka buat.

Tak ada barang ataupun foto yang bisa menjadi saksi bisu kemesraan mereka berdua. Karena sehari setelah Slaine pergi, Inaho membuang semuanya. Menghapus foto-foto mesra mereka, berserta menghapus kontak Slaine dalam daftarnya.

Inaho malu mengakuinya, bahwa ia menyesal. Sangat menyesal.

Dan sialnya, penyesalan selalu datang terlambat.

.

Inaho sempat berpikir untuk mencari keberadaan Slaine. Tapi ia sama sekali tidak memiliki petunjuk apapun.

" _ah, mungkin Harklight tau dimana Slaine berada."_ Bagitu yang ia pikirkan.

Namun hal tersebut tak berjalan semulus yang ia kira.

Harklight juga membencinya.

Padahal Inaho sempat mengira bahwa selama ini Harklight adalah pihak yang netral—tidak berpihak pada siapapun.

" _Kenapa kau baru mencarinya sekarang?"_ tanyanya dingin.

Inaho terdiam sesaat, mencari jawaban yang tepat.

" _Karena aku baru menyadarinya."_

Harklight berlalu. Tak sudi bertatap muka dengan Inaho. " _Sudah terlambat."_

.

.

Inaho tidak pernah mengerti perkataan Harklight hari itu, sampai suatu hari Asseylum membawanya. Membawa dirinya ke sebuah rumah sakit di pinggiran kota.

Inaho memaki dirinya yang tidak pernah mengetahui apapun.

" _Slaine, Inaho-san datang untuk menemuimu,_ " ucap Asseylum lembut ke sosok yang tertidur damai di ranjang pesakitan. Sosok yang sangat Inaho kenal, namun di lain sisi, sosok yang sangat asing bagi Inaho.

" _Apa maksudnya ini?"_ tanya Inaho tidak percaya.

Asseylum mematri senyum pahit di wajahnya. " _Ini lah sosok Slaine yang tidak pernah kau kenali, Inaho-san_."

Hati Inaho berteriak. Menyumpahi dunia yang ternyata selama ini tidak berpihak kepadanya.

Sekalipun dulu mereka selalu bersama, Inaho tidak pernah tahu. Siapa Slaine sebenarnya.

.

.

 **END**

* * *

 **Epilog**

Kala itu, tepat seminggu setelah Slaine meninggalkan seluruh kenangannya, temannya, dan cintanya.

Slaine mulai menyerah pada keadaan. Ia membiarkan maut mendekatinya, ia mulai jarang meminum obatnya secara teratur.

Sesekali, pemuda pemilik surai pucat menatap langit lewat jendela.

"A _h, andai saja aku tidak keras kepala saat itu."_

Selalu seperti ini setiap pagi, setiap hari.

Kadang Slaine bertanya, apakah di sana Inaho juga merindukannya? Mungkin jawabannya baru akan ia temukan, setelah raga dan jiwanya terpisah.

Dan Slaine juga adalah orang kejam, karena tidak pernah memberi tahu Inaho rahasia _kecil_ nya ini.

* * *

 **Terima kasih telah membaca ^^)/**

 **Sign,**

 **Hanyo4**


End file.
